O mundo problemático de MayaCapitulo 1
by 9'-'Hana-chan'-'9
Summary: história super viajante


**Capitulo 1**

" _As folhas em que eu tenho pisado neste outono não me trazem mais a mesma felicidade que eu sentia quando estava ao seu lado... e as chuvas que tanto me refrescaram não me refrescam mais como antes..."_

Lembro-me claramente daqueles dias em que nos caminhávamos alegremente juntos, sua existência ao meu lado era o suficiente para me fazer feliz pro resto dos meus dias, porém nem tudo é perfeito, e quando eu passo pelos bancos nas pracinhas onde costumávamos comer pipoca conversando sobre nossas utopias e fantasias, quando passo pelo sorveteiro onde você sempre me pagava um sorvete e eu sempre me lambuzava comendo, quando tudo era tão alegre, quando nos íamos para a faculdade juntos, caminhando de mãos dadas, lembro-me de quando passávamos o fim de semana na praia sentados na areia e brincando no mar... Pena que tudo o que eu tenho agora são apenas velhas lembranças... Por que nós nos separamos mesmo! Até hoje quando esbarro nos corredores da faculdade com você perco o ar, meus pés parecem flutuar me dá uma vontade de te abraçar, sentir seu calor mais uma vez... Quando é outono sempre me lembro de quando nos caminhávamos por entre as folhas secas do chão, me lembro daquele barulhinho tão agradável... Lembro de quando nos corríamos na chuva e dos nossos beijos molhados... Por que tudo teve que acabar! De qualquer jeito eu ainda te amo, e esse amor que eu levo... Acho que não vai desaparecer tão cedo.

Agora quando eu sento aqui no chão do meu quarto tentando me concentrar nos meus cálculos e estudos, você invade meus pensamentos, não consigo mais pensar em nada, mas você provavelmente já tem outra, provavelmente já me esqueceu e nem lembra mais que um dia me fez tão feliz, nas noites chuvosas eu fico aqui olhando pela janela, as gotas caírem e escorrerem, uma após a outra, assim como nos fazemos na vida... Um passo de cada vez... Eu ainda acho que nos ficaremos juntos, mais isso é só mais uma utopia minha. A tampa da minha caneta já deve estar cansada de receber minhas mordidas aflitas a espera de um telefonema, um olá no intervalo ou um sinal de vida que me prove que você ainda gosta de mim...

Não digo que eu não sou feliz, tenho meus amigos, minha família, tudo em perfeita ordem e harmonia... Mas é que, na vida, sempre dizem que vivemos num grande rio... E nesse rio achamos pedras, sujeiras, galhos etc., ou seja, problemas e desgraças, mas também encontramos flores e aromas, e estes representam nossos amigos e família que deixaram de alguma forma alguma marca na gente... Você foi alguém que marcou minha vida, e eu não queria te perder, não queria perder meu amor... Até hoje tenho pesadelos com aquele dia em que você me levou para tomar sorvete na típica pracinha e disse que tinha algo serio pra me falar, eu achei que era algo bom, estava tão feliz, o céu estava azul, sem nuvens com um lindo sol brilhando, mas naquela tarde você desfez meu chão... Lembro-me das suas palavras:

Maya, eu gosto muito de você, mas eu estou com problemas, estou confuso e gostaria de pedir um tempo para pensar sobre tudo...

Tempo? O que você quer dizer com um tempo? Vai viajar amor?

Não maya... Na verdade... Eu quero dar um tempo no nosso relacionamento...

er... Acho que isso é um fora... De qualquer forma... Bem... Ta né... eu tenho que ir, até algum dia...

Maya espere!

Não posso...

Naquele dia eu fui pra casa chorando, correndo por entre os carros, quase fui atropelada, não tive coragem de entrar em casa chorando, fiquei no jardim de trás, lá escondida por entre as arvores derramando minhas lagrimas, por que as coisas aconteceram daquela forma! Quando eu estava lá, alguém por quem eu quase nem me interessava me alegrou, eu estava lá chorando quando senti uma mão segurar no meu ombro, eu engoli o choro assustada e quando olhei para trás vi a Yume sorrindo e perguntando:

Grande maya... Tadinha, por que está chorando?

errr... Não é nada, não se preocupe, eu que sou uma boba idiota...

Calma... Não precisa se rebaixar... Todo mundo tem seus dias de pé esquerdo... Mas nesses dias é bom ter um ombro amigo para chorar... E por isso estou oferecendo o meu...

m..muito obrigada... Você se importaria em me dar um abraço?

Claro que não, mas me conta... O que foi que aconteceu?

Desculpa estar desabafando com você, mas é que eu briguei com o Shou, e acho que dessa vez foi de vez... Ele terminou comigo, disse que estava confuso...

Puxa, que coisa chata amiga, mas olha isso passa, e quando passar você vai rir da cara que você está fazendo agora viu!

Aquele dia fez com que eu e a Yume passássemos a ser melhores amigas, ela foi quem mais me apoiou... E como minha antiga melhor amiga Ryna costumava dizer, quem tem duas melhores amigas consegue um formar um trio de amigas! E assim foi feito, Yume foi apresentada a Ryna e nos viramos um trio... Tudo agora estava mais fácil para suportar, apesar de alguns dias ainda me pegar com a caneta na boca pensando no que ele poderia estar pensando naquele momento, minha voz obsoleta a falar com ele já não me serve mais e eu estou vulnerável a qualquer resposta dele... Sinto-me fraca diante dessa situação... Ontem mesmo, quando estava indo para a sala atrasada dei de frente com ele no corredor, não consegui falar nada e o olhar sério dele para mim me fez estremecer as pernas, quando a noite chegou, eu mais uma vez chorei no meu travesseiro tentando entender o motivo daquilo tudo estar acontecendo. No dia seguinte, meus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos fui pra aula novamente... Sempre desviando o olhar, sempre tentando fugir, me escondendo atrás das pessoas para não ter que falar com ele outra vez... O que é estranho, pois o que eu mais desejava era falar com ele, mas o medo de receber uma resposta negativa era maior. Uma das minhas amigas Kay me mandava esquecer dele, falava que ele não prestava e fazia propagando negativa, mas eu não conseguia entender o porquê do ódio dela...

O tempo foi passando, outono a outono e eu nunca mais tinha ouvido sua voz... Os dias eram tão cinzas e você fazia tanta falta que eu me tornava um alvo vulnerável. As ruas tão rotineiras pelas quais passava eram tristes... Outro dia eu me lembrei da primeira vez que ficamos juntos... Lembra nos havíamos prometido que moraríamos juntos e trabalharíamos juntos... Será que isso acontecerá? Provavelmente não... O tempo está passando e sua feição tem sumido da minha mente, estou completamente agoniada, estou te esquecendo, suas caras e bocas, o gosto dos seus beijos, o sorriso q eu percebia pela sua voz no celular, tudo... Tudo está sendo esquecido por mim... Por que tem que ser assim? As fotos que enfeitavam meu quarto já são partes de uma lembrança que não faz mais parte de mim

Às vezes eu escuto uma música, sinto um aroma nas minhas blusas que me lembram tanto você, mas sua feição disforme saiu já dos meus pensamentos, não tenho mais aquela preocupação, aquela aflição de antigamente... E nem te vejo mais, acabei a faculdade, arrumei um estagio, sai de casa, me tornei independente, não... Não arrumei um novo amor, nem tive mais noticias suas, mas eu consegui o meu desejo de me tornar independente. Hoje posso dizer que sou feliz... Minhas amigas vem aqui em casa sempre, a gente tem momentos bons, choramos juntas... Mas ainda falta alguma coisa...


End file.
